Skin protects the body's organs from external environmental threats and acts as a thermostat to maintain body temperature. It consists of several different layers, each with specialized functions. The major layers include the epidermis, the dermis and the hypodermis. The epidermis is a stratifying layer of epithelial cells that overlies the dermis, which consists of connective tissue. Both the epidermis and the dermis are further supported by the hypodermis, an internal layer of adipose tissue.
The epidermis, the topmost layer of skin, is only 0.1 to 1.5 millimeters thick (Inlander, Skin, New York, N.Y.: People's Medical Society, 1-7 (1998)). It consists of keratinocytes and is divided into several layers based on their state of differentiation. The epidermis can be further classified into the stratum corneum and the viable epidermis, which consists of the granular melphigian and basal cells. The stratum corneum is hygroscopic and requires at least 10% moisture by weight to maintain its flexibility and softness. The hygroscopicity is attributable in part to the water-holding capacity of keratin. When the horny layer loses its softness and flexibility it becomes rough and brittle, resulting in dry skin.
The dermis, which lies just beneath the epidermis, is 1.5 to 4 millimeters thick. It is the thickest of the three layers of the skin. In addition, the dermis is also home to most of the skin's structures, including sweat and oil glands (which secrete substances through openings in the skin called pores, or comedos), hair follicles, nerve endings, and blood and lymph vessels (Inlander, Skin, New York, N.Y.: People's Medical Society, 1-7 (1998)). However, the main components of the dermis are collagen and elastin.
The hypodermis is the deepest layer of the skin. It acts both as an insulator for body heat conservation and as a shock absorber for organ protection (Inlander, Skin, New York, N.Y.: People's Medical Society, 1-7 (1998)). In addition, the hypodermis also stores fat for energy reserves. The pH of skin is normally between 5 and 6. This acidity is due to the presence of amphoteric amino acids, lactic acid, and fatty acids from the secretions of the sebaceous glands. The term “acid mantle” refers to the presence of the water-soluble substances on most regions of the skin. The buffering capacity of the skin is due in part to these secretions stored in the skin's horny layer.
Wrinkles, one of the telltale signs of aging, can be caused by biochemical, histological, and physiologic changes that accumulate from environmental damage to the skin. (Benedetto, International Journal of Dermatology, 38:641-655 (1999)). In addition, there are other secondary factors that can cause characteristic folds, furrows, and creases of facial wrinkles (Stegman et al., The Skin of the Aging Face Cosmetic Dermatological Surgery, 2nd ed., St. Louis, Mo.: Mosby Year Book: 5-15 (1990)). These secondary factors include the constant pull of gravity, frequent and constant positional pressure on the skin (e.g., during sleep), and repeated facial movements caused by the contraction of facial muscles (Stegman et al., The Skin of the Aging Face Cosmetic Dermatological Surgery, 2nd ed., St. Louis, Mo.: Mosby Year Book: 5-15 (1990)).
Different techniques have been utilized in order to potentially mollify some of the signs of aging. These techniques range from facial moisturizers containing alpha hydroxy acids and retinol to surgical procedures and injections of neurotoxins. For example, in 1986, Jean and Alastair Carruthers, a husband and wife team consisting of an ocuplastic surgeon and a dermatologist, developed a method of using the type A form of botulinum toxin for treatment of movement-associated wrinkles in the glabella area (Schantz and Scott, In Lewis GE (Ed) Biomedical Aspects of Botulinum, New York: Academic Press, 143-150 (1981)). The Carruthers' use of the type A form of botulinum toxin for the treatment of wrinkles led to the seminal publication of this approach in 1992 (Schantz and Scott, In Lewis GE (Ed) Biomedical Aspects of Botulinum, New York: Academic Press, 143-150 (1981)). By 1994, the same team reported experiences with other movement-associated wrinkles on the face (Scott, Ophthalmol, 87:1044-1049 (1980)). This in turn led to the birth of the era of cosmetic treatment using the type A form of botulinum toxin.
Interestingly, the type A form of botulinum toxin is said to be the most lethal natural biological agent known to man. Spores of C. botulinum are found in soil and can grow in improperly sterilized and sealed food containers. Ingestion of the bacteria can cause botulism, which can be fatal. Botulinum toxin acts to produce paralysis of muscles by preventing synaptic transmission or release of acetylcholine across the neuromuscular junction, and is thought to act in other ways as well. Its action essentially blocks signals that normally would cause muscle spasms or contractions, resulting in paralysis. However, the muscle-paralyzing effects of botulinum toxin have been used for therapeutic effects. Controlled administration of botulinum toxin has been used to provide muscle paralysis to treat conditions, for example, neuromuscular disorders characterized by hyperactive skeletal muscles. Conditions that have been treated with botulinum toxin include hemifacial spasm, adult onset spasmodic torticollis, anal fissure, blepharospasm, cerebral palsy, cervical dystonia, migraine headaches, strabismus, temporomandibular joint disorder, and various types of muscle cramping and spasms. More recently the muscle-paralyzing effects of botulinum toxin have been taken advantage of in therapeutic and cosmetic facial applications such as treatment of wrinkles, frown lines, and other results of spasms or contractions of facial muscles.
In addition to the type A form of botulinum toxin, there are seven other serologically distinct forms of botulinum toxin that are also produced by the gram-positive bacteria Clostridium botulinum. Of these eight serologically distinct types of botulinum toxin, the seven that can cause paralysis have been designated botulinum toxin serotypes A, B, C (also known as C, D, E, F and G. Each of these is distinguished by neutralization with type-specific antibodies. The molecular weight of the botulinum toxin protein molecule, for all seven of these active botulinum toxin serotypes, is about 150 kD. The different serotypes of botulinum toxin vary in the animal species that they affect and in the severity and duration of the paralysis they evoke. For example, it has been determined that botulinum toxin type A is 500 times more potent than botulinum toxin type B, as measured by the rate of paralysis produced in rats. Additionally, botulinum toxin type B has been determined to be non-toxic in primates at a dose of 480 U/kg, about 12 times the primate LD50 for type A. Due to the molecule size and molecular structure of botulinum toxin, it cannot cross stratum corneum and the multiple layers of the underlying skin architecture.
As released by Clostridium botulinum bacteria, botulinum toxin is a component of a toxin complex containing the approximately 150 kD botulinum toxin protein molecule along with associated non-toxin proteins. These endogenous non-toxin proteins are believed to include a family of hemagglutinin proteins, as well as non-hemagglutinin protein. The non-toxin proteins are believed to stabilize the botulinum toxin molecule in the toxin complex and protect it against denaturation, for example, by digestive acids when toxin complex is ingested. Thus, the non-toxin proteins of the toxin complex protect the activity of the botulinum toxin and enhance systemic penetration, particularly when the toxin complex is administered via the gastrointestinal tract. More specifically, it is believed that some of the non-toxin proteins specifically enhance penetration across the gastrointestinal epithelium while other non-toxin proteins stabilize the botulinum toxin molecule in blood. Additionally, the presence of non-toxin proteins in the toxin complexes typically causes the toxin complexes to have molecular weights that are greater than that of the bare botulinum toxin molecule, which is about 150 kD, as previously noted. For example, Clostridium botulinum bacteria can produce botulinum type A toxin complexes that have molecular weights of about 900 kD, 500 kD or 300 kD. Interestingly, botulinum toxin types B and C are apparently produced as only a 700 kD or a 500 kD complex. Botulinum toxin type D is produced as both 300 kD and 500 kD complexes. Botulinum toxin types E and F are produced as only approximately 300 kD complexes.
To provide additional stability to botulinum toxin, the toxin complexes are often stabilized by combining them with exogenous stabilizers, (e.g., gelatin, polysaccharides, or most commonly additional albumin) during manufacturing. The stabilizers serve to bind and to stabilize toxin complexes in disparate environments, including those associated with manufacturing, transportation, storage, and administration.
Typically, the botulinum toxin is administered to patients by carefully controlled injections of compositions containing the botulinum toxin complex and albumin, but there are several problems associated with this approach. Not only are the injections painful, but they often must deliver enough toxin to create large subdermal wells of toxin locally around the injection sites, in order to achieve the desired therapeutic or cosmetic effect. Even worse, many injections may be required when the area to be treated is large. Moreover, because the injected toxin complexes contain non-toxin proteins and albumin that stabilize the botulinum toxin and increase the molecular weight of the toxin complex, the toxin complexes have a long half-life in the body, are slow to diffuse through tissue, and may cause an undesirable antigenic response in the patient. Also, since the non-toxin proteins and albumin stabilize the botulinum toxin in blood, the injections must be carefully placed so that they do not release a large amount of toxin into the bloodstream of the patient, which could lead to fatal systemic poisoning. Thus, injections typically must be performed precisely by highly trained medical professionals with a deep understanding of human anatomy.
In view of all of the problems discussed in the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to have a method of administering botulinum toxin that would be painless and require less toxin than conventional injection-based methods. Additionally, it would be highly desirable if such a method were to reduce the antigenicity and blood stability of the botulinum toxin, while increasing the diffusion rate of botulinum toxin complexes within the body, thereby making it safer to use botulinum toxin for various therapeutic, aesthetic and/or cosmetic purposes. It also would be desirable to have a method of administration that does not critically depend on precise injection of the botulinum toxin by a medical professional in order to achieve safe administration of the toxin.